User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 24 Secrets Revealed part 2
The time has come the final battle battle for the fate of the earth is at hand will the united armies be able to repel the akkumadon army of fall and be destroyed as for maxwell and stalker they have managed to arrive at the remains of Isla Sorna to the cave that leads to costa rica "this is it this is where i found that ancient writing" said Maxwell when he arrived at the cave "thank god the writing is still in one piece" said Maxwell when looking at the left side of the cave "move" said Stalker taking a closer look at the writing on the cave wall "i have seen this writing before let me read it lets see it says" said Stalker who was about to translate the writing "dear reader i assume you are a messenger of scribblenaut death if you are reading this then the zorgon's have returned you may be puzzled by returned yes we know the zorgon's let me explain i do not have much time we are under attack the human and zorgon races have known each other for years the zorgon's arrived thousands of years ago and both human and zorgon races have made peace but the emperor of rome made the leader of the zorgon's mad and they are attacking us with weapons with never before seen power i have no idea how we will repel these creatures but the leader of the zorgon's is to strong for an entire army however a messenger of scribblenaut death and a hero who will defeat this monster will team up and defeat the zorgon leader and we managed to find out that the zorgon race will go in extinction if the leader is killed please kill the leader and" read Stalker translating the message "is that all" said Maxwell "yup the person who was writing this scribblenaut symbols must have either been killed or ran off when he saw zorgon's heading his way" said Stalker "we need to find the leader if we take him out the zorgon species will fall" said Maxwell "the mothership is where he is i keep feeling a powerful presence in the mother ship right above the fusion space station" said Stalker "how to get on that ship is beyond me" said Maxwell "those creatures have a shuttle taking the dead dinosaurs to the leader of their species if we could just get in the shuttle or inside a dinosaur we could get in the mother ship i have a plan but i need your notebook" said Stalker "here i see what you are getting at if we use my notebook to whip up some atomic bombs and detonate them after we kill the leader the ship will be destroyed" said Maxwell "good plan now lets get going" said Stalker (meanwhile at chicago) "the president is dead asia is from this point on uninhabitable and this is our last stand even if we win the fusion cannon is ready to fire at the city when that happens earth is no longer protected" said Jason "jason i want to tell you something before we die" said Anna "yeah and i have something to say to" said Jason "you first" said Anna "i have been wearing this shirt ever since my mother died" said Jason. Then Anna slapped Jason hard "uuuuugghh" went Anna while leaving angrily (what was that about) thought Jason (wait what is this feeling in my heart it feels warm this happened before why is this happening again) thought Jason (meanwhile) "zorgon language" from a zorgon "what did he say" whispered Maxwell "i have no idea the zorgon leader is here follow me" whispered Stalker while getting out of a dead triceratops "well well well what do we have here a couple rodents well then time to eliminate them" said the zorgon leader "and just for this attack the last stronghold for the planet" said the zorgon leader while the zorgon fleet headed towards chicago "get ready" said Maxwell while activating his laser sword while Stalker activated his laser sword which was black the final battle has begun will the last stand in chicago end in victory or end in defeat come back tomorrow and find out (to be continued) Category:Blog posts